utaufandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Canfex
Hi, welcome to UTAU wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sokkyounekatarina.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 02:26, August 30, 2009 About Kotowane Welcome to UTAU Wiki and thank you for the contribution. Sorry but your Utauloid's Japanese name is incorrectly composed. Please contact me and set a proper name keeping your intention. --Damesukekun 08:29, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Hi there. Well, the creator of Yoru Ikusane helped me to compose her name, but would be great it you can help me to fix it~ --Canfex 19:59, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Please understand that the combination of Kanjis often bears a new meaning in Japanese (this is not the case in Chinese). 断音 conveys the idea "interrupted/blocked sound." In fact, the concept "the sound of refuse" itself seems odd in Japanese. Could you think of another name? --Damesukekun 23:50, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I'll see if I can put other name and I'll ask you if it's correct :D --Canfex 02:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but I'm busy with my business these days. I reply you within 24 hours. --Damesukekun 09:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry in being late. Well, Japanese language isn't favor with your name concept... Every language has a word/phrase that is hardly used as a name... Still you can keep the word psycho making the word play on 彩子 (saiko).　Don't you have the chance of second thought? For example, 月音 彩子 (moon sound psycho) or 月影 彩子 (moonlight psycho), putting kinda mysterious attribute on her. 彩子 is a common female name in Japan and Japanese listeners have no negative impression on these names. --Damesukekun 14:22, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry, It's okay :) Well, for my UTAUloids I always use non-Japanese names (I just...don't like the idea that all the UTAUloids most be "Japanese Name, Japanese Surname"...also Psyche is supossed to be a "prank" character...anyways those names sounds really cool but, I just don't want to change her first name to Japanese. --Canfex 14:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::My intuition says pshyche sounds strange as a name in Japanese. Is psycho OK? Then either Saiko/Psycho Tsukine (月音 彩子 / 月音 サイコ) or Saiko/Psycho Tsukikage (月影 彩子 / 月影 サイコ) would go. --Damesukekun 15:05, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::I can't understand that very well; because my other UTAUloids has names in Spanish (in case of Katarina Sokkyoune (also pronounced Catalina) and Cecilia Jougoka Psycho sounds weird as a female name, I was thinking calling her male counterpart like that. --Canfex 15:15, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, you are going to create the male version. If she stands alone, the name psyche (サイケ) works, but with the male partner her name would be psycho. The name end with the sound -ko strongly suggests the feminine gender in Japanese. Visit Defoko, Mako, Ruko and Meiko. Sure, I do feel psyche for female version and psycho male in English and I have the mind gap within me myself. I can't say any further. The setting is up to you. --Damesukekun 23:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :One more point. Katarina and Cecilia are known well as female names in Japan so they have no problem. Psyche, however, isn't a name in itself. --Damesukekun 23:17, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Psyche is a existing name: http://www.behindthename.com/name/psyche But anyways, recently I was thinking of change it because you said it's a confusing name. I know that Japanese names that finishes in -ko are female names, but I was taking in consideration "Psyche" and not "Psycho/Saiko" (at least in English pronunciation is "sie-kee" and in Spanish is "si-que") I don't really want to change her first name in Japanese because I want all my UTAUloids have names in other languages, and leave their surname in Japanese. I'll search other name and surname. --Canfex 03:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I was seaching other name and I can't find any. I give up. I'll name her Saiko not because it fits, I'll call her like that because in Chile we have a band called Saiko. But I'm not convinced with the surnames you suggest me, they sound like for a werewolf or something like that. --Canfex 18:17, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::How about Saiko Hangone? It's wrote 諷刺音 さいこ --Canfex 23:21, December 30, 2009 (UTC) This idea works. 諷刺 is "fuushi," not "hango," though. I think you meant 反語, but this kanji seems a bit strange for a name. Both convey the same idea so you have no problem, just changing the pronunciation. --Damesukekun 01:37, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I can use "反語" ? I think that sounds better than "諷刺" ...also I don't mind if it sounds a bit strange, I like more the pronunciation of "hango" xD --Canfex 01:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::If you prefer 反語, then that's OK. --Damesukekun 03:06, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, thanks for the help :) --Canfex 14:55, December 31, 2009 (UTC)